Joshua
Appearence Joshua stood at a simple 5'8, not particularly short or tall, and it wasn't certain yet if he was finished growing. His hair and eye color didn't match either of his parents, because of his particular race, and were instead both brown, a color of neutrality, which ironically coincided with his new stance on life. His form was lithe and toned, he wasn't broad-shouldered or very tall, but he had fair muscle and toning thanks to his upbringing. His face was youthful, and to those who could only gauge his appearence, he looked like your average, innocent teen in the younger half of sixteen. His expression was usually calm, both smiles and scowls usually only striking him in conversation. This made it hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes, and also gave him the vibe of being somewhat distant. He always wore a long, brown jacket that went down to his upper thighs, a couple of compartments but for the most parts it was for the appearence and meager protection. He also wore a three-pronged harness that went over his chest and back, which held the sheath for his sword(s). One sheath was usually empty, the other taken up by what looked like an elegantly made longsword, though the hilt gave it a somewhat sinister appearence. Backstory and Personality The realms of Angels and Demons were far seperated, aswell as their culture and beliefs. Despite all their differences, despite all their enmities, and despite their distance, there was always the chance of an angel and demon falling in love, or even ending up in a one night stand. This was possible simply because angels and demons, though beyond humans, were quite similar when it came to their emotions and mindsets. Of course, this could always result in the conception of a child. Half angel, half demon, these spawn were known as Nephilim (or Children of Others). It was a case similar to this that resulted in the birth of Joshua. The birth of a Nephilim, an already rare occurence, generally occured between two of the lower castes of the species, usually not a spirit of great note or power. In Joshua's case, however, while his mother, Julara, was a simple healer amongst the angels and her people, his father's position made his conception controversial, and spawned a good deal of scrutiny. His father's name was Kalerius, and he was the commander of the Demon Legion, which was a small army of elite Demon soldiers, dedicated to guarding what was known only as the Great Citadel. Kalerius and Julara were both ignorant of how much trouble would be stirred by Joshua's birth, neither of them willing to forgo their status with their people. After a great deal of distress and debate, both with each other and their people, they eventually came to an agreement. Since this bastard child would be Kalerius' pseudo-heir, he would be in charge of his martial training, and rather then passing him through the Demon's training, he would do it himself, as the spawn likely would not fit in with other demons yet anyhow. Julara would be overseeing his education, and would also do this herself, not wanting to trust her own son to another. It was also decided, however, that when Joshua was fifteen(which was seen as a sufficient enough age), he would have to choose which realm to reside in permanently. Though Kalerius held more power, and could have easily forced Joshua into his care permanently, he was of solid mind and agreed with Julara in that the child should have a choice on who he would rather serve with. Of course, neither of them really took into account what Joshua himself may have wanted, which would lead to future problems. His upbringing wasn't particularly problematic, and though he spent a lot of time switching back and forth between parents, in a style similar to a seperated couple on earth, this was all he knew and did not strike him as odd. It was quickly seen that Joshua was practically split down the middle, and had inherited almost no physical traits from either parents yet, which didn't come as a surprise. It wasn't uncommon for a Nephilim to seem nothing like either of his parents, and if the child was to pick a side, they would start to take after the parent from that realm, and their abilities would follow suit aswell. His education and training went well enough, but what little socializing he did with Demons and Angels did little for him. For the young Josh, the Demons came off as intimidating and powerful, while Angels came off as condescending and self-assured. To either realm, he was an outcast. The Demons saw his cautiousness and small figure as weakness and saw little potential, while the Angels saw him as corrupt and a beast child, him having shared blood with the infamous Demon general. This led to him being a little more inclined towards the Demons, simply because they treated him better, even if they did look down on him. Though Kalerius and, privately, Julara were both certain that he would choose to align himself with his father and the rest of Demonkind, Joshua quickly found that everything he learned about humans appealed to him more. When he observed them with the help of his mother, who simply thought she was educating him further, he was drawn in by their evident acceptance. To the offspring of a Demon and an Angel, the humans indeed seemed far more welcoming and simple to him. He had spent his entire life with that pressure, though it was never directly applied he could feel it. Just over the horizon, there was the ever present question from both of his parents on who he would join. It was clear how much they both wanted him to join their people, but the more he thought about it, the more his head spun and he grew frustrated. He expressed none of this, for his parent's sake, and when the time had come and he had reached his 15th year, Joshua was surprised when he was brought before not only his parents, but a council of both angels and demons, with his parents on the respective sides. He had spent months, years even, preparing himself for this time, working on every word that he planned to say, forging the sentences in his mind of how he would explain to his parents his real desire. But this threw him off. He wasn't expecting attention. He had to choose. Angels or Demons? He didn't understand why, but for whatever reason, his decision was considered important to both the angels and demons. They all watched him and waited, Kalerius on one side, Julara on another. That simply made it worse when he finally said he wanted nothing to do with either of them. TBC Abilities Joshua was the epitome of neutrality between the Demons and Angels. He had inherited a practical even amount of both his father and his mother's power. This led to him being somewhat of a hybrid, not being an excellent warrior of superhuman abilities, nor a paragon of healing with master manipulation of energies. Angelic From his mother's side, Joshua inherited the ability to manipulate what was simply called "The Light". This energy, though quite similar in appearence to sunlight, was different in the fact that it was more a presence in every angel. This bright energy could be used offensively, but was much easier and much more commonly used for healing and faith. Joshua struggled using it, where most Angel's could use the Light like a fifth limb, Joshua had to call to it, and actually think about what he wanted to do with it before he could do it. The Light was a being, similar to Angel's, but far more benevolent and powerful. It was not known if The Light was what the Angel's served directly or if it was a being sympathetic to their cause, but regardless, it lended it's power to all Angel's for their usage in war and healing. It was likely his demon blood that made the being less willing to give Joshua this power, and it was this reason he could not use it as effectively. Affects/Possibilities: Joshua can use the Light to heal any kinds of wounds, if he focuses on it properly. It is unknown if he has enough influence over the Light to resurrect, but even if he did, it would likely be an extreme struggle. The Light is a calming energy, a brutal norse warrior wounded in battle would forget his rage and become tranquil the moment he came into contact with it. While he couldn't use it as a direct offensive energy, such as using bolts of Light to sear an enemy, he could manifest the energy into a metaphysical sword, which would rest in the empty sheath on his back when done. This sword had advantages over a normal sword, being unbreakable, but otherwise it had the same properties as the physical longsword he carried alongside it. Demonic His Father's line was one of warriors, and thus he had inherited a portion of the natural agility and strength that came with it. With the honing received through training, this effectively served as a boost to his physical capabilities. He could withstand lesser strikes more easily, his resistance to pain was higher then a human's, but lower then a Demon Warrior's. He could do everything a Demon warrior could do, leaping, punching, sprinting, or lifting, but with higher limitations then his half-kin. These restrictions physically led his father to train with swords, something uncommon amongst the Legion, which usually used physical force and unholy energy as their only weapons. Affects/Possibilities His physical enhancements made his training with swords more effective, and he can use them with sharp effectiveness, his strikes stronger and faster then a normal human. Thanks to his overall size, which was smaller then that of a typical Demon fighter, he was much more agile then he was strong, and could use this to dodge and parry effectively. His skill at climbing, jumping, and physical activies in general was augmented because of the Demonic Strength he inherited, putting his maximum potential above that of humans. 3.jpg Joshua2.jpg Josh4.jpg 602eaf7a2baafc6554f472a71efc41d1.jpg